


The Goat Man and the Bee Boy

by falsehood_bish



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, DadSchlatt, Gen, Heavy Angst, I kind of hate myself for writing this, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It does not get better, Just a comfort fic really, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsehood_bish/pseuds/falsehood_bish
Summary: asjjhf this is just brain rot please-Anyway, a collection of tied together stories I've written for the popular dadschlatt headcanon going around. I've never written anything DreamSMP related until now, I've normally stuck with hermitcraft. But maybe this is my sign to write more. ANYWAY- enjoy :D
Relationships: Dadschlatt - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Referenced drugs/alcohol, graphic depictions of death, abandonment, non-purposeful self h*rm, graphic depictions of injury, death threats.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves y'all!! Remember: TW's vary chapter by chapter so some might have none, or some might have a lot, so make sure to read them!

He loved that boy with his entire heart.

“Da! Bee!” His 4 year old said with a grin, pointing into the shop window where a bee plush sat.

“I’m really sorry bub, Da can’t afford the bee right now.. But Christmas is coming up. Santa might get it for you.” Schlatt said as he picked up his son and began walking home.

Tubbo was still too young to understand the concept of money and debt, but understood the tone in his fathers voice. So with a small pout, he nodded and watched the plush fade from view.

Two nights later after Schlatt put his son to bed, he went to make a call.

“James? What are you calling this late for? Is everything alright?” The voice over the phone asked.

“Phil, I… I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this. They’re gunna shut the power and water off in the morning, and Christmas is coming up too. There's barely anything left in the house… Can you watch him tomorrow so I can make a few odd jobs?”

Philza sighed. “Schlatt, I’ll watch the kid. Bring him over in the morning. Just, don’t get yourself killed. He loves you, y’know?”

“Yeah… Thanks.”

The next morning Schlatt got Tubbo up and around. “You're going to be with Uncle Minecraft today, okay? Dad has a bit more work. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

Tubbo frowned. He wanted to be with his dad. “No! I wan’ to be with you!” 

Schlatt sighed. “Kiddo I can’t take you with me. Tommy will be at Phils though.”

And that made Tubbo smile, “Tommy!!”

“There ya go. Come on, let's get going then.” Schlatt said. 

The drive was quiet. The radio didn’t work anymore, and the discs were too scratched from overuse for anything to register as music anymore. And so it was simply Schlatt in his own head trying to figure out what he’ll have to do to get the bills paid again and food back on the table. And Tubbo was staring out the window at the slowly falling snow. 

Making sure that Tubbo remembered to zip up his coat this time, Schlatt hopped out of the car and got Tubbo out. “Don’t touch the snow bud, you don’t have gloves on.”

And they walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

A 14 year old Wilbur answered the door. “Hey Mr. Schlatt. Dad will be down in a minute. Come on in.” 

“Wilby!” Tubbo cheered, hugging onto the teens leg. 

Wilbur smiled and ruffled Tubbos fluffy hair. “Hey!” He said as he led Tubbo inside. Schlatt followed.

Philza came in from the kitchen moments later. “Hey guys! Good morning.” He said. He looked to Schlatt, “What coffee before you go? You look tired.” 

Schlatt shook his head. “I’m fine, ‘m not tired.” He said. He really just didn’t want to take more than he had too. Philza was watching his kid, practically parenting him, for the seventh time in the past three months. Just that was more than enough. 

He kneeled down and gave Tubbo a hug. “I’ll see you tonight kiddo. Be good to..”

“Everyone except Tech.” Tubbo finished.

“Atta boy.” He said as he stood. It was a running joke ever since the 17 year old family friend, Techno started getting good at his training and was trying to find his style with fancy, over the top outfits. And when Tubbo was 2 he liked to mess with Technos cape. Which started this little thing. 

Schlatt gave a thankful smile to Philza before he left, going to do what he needed to do. 

Philza’s smile faded as he watched Schlatt drive away. Something told him that this would be the last time.

And so the day passed by calmly. The youngest, and best friends, Tommy and Tubbo, messed around all day. Making tiny snowmen as Wilbur and Techno battled it out with snowballs and Philza supervised. 

That night, everyone was sitting in front of the fireplace to dry off after a long day of being outside. And there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Philza said as he stood and walked to the door, revealing a tired looking Schlatt. He stepped outside to look his friend over. 

Schlatt looked tired. His hair looked hastily put together. He smelled like a mix of cheap perfume and office buildings. His ears were turned downward, making his horns look a bit bigger than they actually were.

“The power goes back tomorrow.” He said with a small smile. 

Philza sighed. “You didn’t do anything illegal did you?” Schlatt shook his head. That was a relief. 

Philza led Schlatt inside. The goat man put on a smile when he saw his boy warming up with a smile and a small cup with hot chocolate inside. 

“Tubbo, look whos here!” Philza said. 

Tubbo turned to look and quickly put his glass down before getting up and running to his father. “Da!” He cheered. 

Schlatt smiled as he picked up Tubbo, the boys tiny arms wrapping him in a hug. “Heya bud. Didya have fun?” He asked.

Tubbo nodded. “Yeah! We made snowmen, and played in the snow, and guess what?”

“What?”

“Techno shot a husk with its own bow. He's so cool!”

“That sounds like quite an adventure, Tubbo.” Schlatt said.

“Mhm! And what did you do today?” Tubbo asked. 

Schlatt shrugged. “Boring adult stuff. You would fall asleep immediately if I told you. And then you wouldn’t be able to say goodbye!”

Tubbo laughed and Schlatt put him down so Tubbo went around and said his goodbyes. Schlatt gave Philza a small side hug of thanks before he and Tubbo left. 

“Will they be alright?” Techno asked as he peered out the window. The car was already gone.

Philza sighed. “I hope so.”

When Christmas came, there was no bee. Much to Tubbos disappointment. 

“Well, there is one more gift I think you forgot.” Schlatt said, pulling a box out from behind the small tree.

Tubbo opened it and laughed as there sat the bee. Albeit smaller than the one at the store, but this one was just his size. He could fit it in his arm. But it was a bee and that's all he cared about.

A week later Schlatt didn’t get any sleep. He spent all night making a list. He really couldn’t afford to give Tubbo the life he deserved anymore. He couldn’t afford to put him in school when the time came and bills were getting harder to pay. So he spent all night making a list. Of what to do when his boy began to grow his horns and how to properly take care of them. Of Tubbos allergies and such. And he put the list and a box in the backseat of the car. 

He gently took his son from the small bed, trying not to wake him. 

“Da? What happen?” A half asleep Tubbo asked.

“Shhh, go back to sleep kiddo, its alright.” Schlatt said. He ran his hand through his sons hair as he sat in the car, waiting for it to warm up a bit. Quietly humming to get his son to sleep.

And he slowly put Tubbo in the other seat and began to drive, checking every now and then that he hadn’t woken up. 

He pulled up to Philzas house. It was 3 AM. And he knew that Philza was a light sleeper. The guy always woke up when Schlatt got back at the awful hours of night back in college. He put the box at the door, with the list and a small letter inside. He tucked Tubbo in with his small bee plush and a blanket. He rang the doorbell until he heard footsteps.

“Goodnight my beautiful boy. Dad loves you. I’m sorry it had to come to this.” Schlatt said as he began to cry. He didn’t stick around much longer, getting in his car and driving away.

That night he spent the rest of the night in a 24/7 bar, drinking until he couldn’t feel his feelings anymore.

Philza went to see who could possibly be ringing the doorbell at this hour. Only to find what he feared. A small Tubbo, who happened to be awake the whole time, crying alone in a box. 

Philza picked him up.

“I want da.” Tubbo cried. 

“I know kid, I know. It’s gonna be okay. He’ll be back.” He knew that was a lie, but Tubbo was too young to know that his father wasn’t coming back.

He tucked him into the guest bed while he sat in the living room, reading over the list and letter.

‘Phil,  
I'm sorry to drop this on you at such short notice. But I got a call. They were saying that if I didn’t give him up and start focusing on the people who want he dead, they would take him down with me. I couldn’t let that happen. Tubbos safer with you. Please, please let him forget me. I don’t want him to remember a childhood with an absent dad who could never be the one he deserved. Please. I dug myself too deep of a hole and I can’t get out. Take care of my boy. Please.   
Thank you,  
James ‘J’ Schlatt’

There was more somewhere in there, but it was too sloppy from apparent dried tear marks to tell what it was. 

What has Schlatt done?

Years pass, Tubbo slowly forgets his father and accepts the Minecrafts as his family. All is fine and dandy until Schlatt takes office. 

Schlatt sits that night with Quackity and a bottle of whisky. “My boys all grown up Q..” He says with a sad smile. Quackity just nods. 

“He.. He's great. Phil raised him well I see.. Not that I did much raising myself but.. Heh.. He's still a kid really. Hasn’t even grown his horns.” Schlatt said as he took a sip of his whiskey. “I wonder how he’ll react when he gets em. I tried to shave mine off when I started getting mine. They reminded me too much of my own dad.. But he has Philza. He’ll be fine.”

And then Schlatt became more and more corrupt in the government. And Tubbo started growing horns. 

The green clad boy sat crying in the hallway of the white house. He didn’t want horns. His dad didn’t have them. He didn’t know anyone else who had them.. Accept Schlatt. He hated Schlatt. He was a cruel drunk who didn’t care about anyone except himself. It was bad enough that he kind of looked like him. Now he had to have horns too. 

He stood and walked to a secluded room, taking out his sword. They were still small. If he was careful they wouldn’t still poke out from his hair. And he took the sword to his head. But with his eyes full of tears and a lack of a mirror he couldn’t see what he was doing and he shaved them a little too far down. 

Schlatt roamed the hallways like he had a habit of doing. It became a schedule, always following the same route. And he walked by a room that he had walked by probably 20 times before. Except now there was a pained cry coming from it. He opened the door. 

“Tubbo? What in fucks sake are you doing?” He asked. He cursed himself in silence for letting worry enter his voice. 

Tubbo jumped. He forgot to lock the door. “Ah- Nothing! Nothing.” He said, putting away the sword.

“Shit kid your bleeding.” Schlatt said. He walked forward, dad instinct taking over the voice in his head telling him to leave. 

Tubbo couldn’t move. He wanted to back away, scared that Schlatt would hurt him, but for some reason, he didn’t.

“I won’t hurt you. I just want to see what you did.” Schlatt said, his voice going soft like it did many years ago when little Tubbo would scrape his knee or something. He lightly ran his hand through Tubbos hair like he had the night he dropped him off at Philzas for the last time. HIs hand stuck something warm. Moving strands of hair out of the way, he found messily hacked down horns. “You really did a number to these huh? That's gotta hurt. Follow me. I got something that will help.”

Tubbo was hesitant in following and extremely put off by how nice Schlatt was. But his head hurt and he just wanted it to go away. So he was led to Schlatt room and told to sit on the bed. It was a lot more basic than he expected it to be. Just… Average. The only exciting thing being a desk stacked high with papers and a picture frame, but he couldn’t make out what the picture was. 

Schlatt left for a moment but soon returned with a small box. Placing it on the bed and taking a few things out. “Good thing your short or else this would be a lot harder.” He commented as he opened a bottle full of red liquid. “Health potion, drink it. It will help with the pain as I clean this up and disinfect it.”

Tubbo nodded before downing the sickly sweet potion. 

“Now this will sting. I would say its not that bad but it hurts like hell. Bite down on this and try not to pass out.” Schlatt said, handing Tubbo a strip of leather before getting to work on cleaning up and disinfecting the horns. 

Schlatt was right. It was just about some of the worst pain Tubbo had ever felt. But thankfully it was over soon. As soon as it was done he spent a few moments to catch his breath and calm down his racing heart as Schlatt out everything away. 

“How’d you know what to do?” Tubbo asked. 

“Cause I did the same thing when I grew mine in. They were a reminder of my father. But I grew to love them. They did look pretty badass in college.”

Tubbo laughed a little at that. “Can I see a picture?” He asked. Maybe he could learn to accept his too.

Schlatt nodded with a smile and rummaged around in the desk for a moment before handing a faded photo to Tubbo.

In the picture stood a young Schlatt next to a young Philza. Schlatt stood in a old band t-shirt and ripped up jeans, a stupid ball cap covering most of his hair. His horns poked out of the side, his ears were even pierced. He did actually look pretty cool. Meanwhile Philza didn’t look too different. Just longer hair that reached his shoulders. He pretty much dressed the same way as now too. 

“You were friends with my dad?” Tubbo asked.

Schlatt paused for a split second before nodding. “Yeah we were friends. And then we graduated. I did some shit things and got myself in a lot of trouble. But he stuck around. You fathers a good man.” He said. 

Tubbo handed back the picture. “What did you do?”

Schlatt sighed and sat next to Tubbo. “Got a woman knocked up, did some shady business. Started drinking. Abandoned my kid.” He said. He didn’t want to go into too much detail.

“What happened to your kid?” Tubbo asked.

“I don’t know,” He lied. “I left him in good hands so… He probably turned out alright. Boy was too young to remember it anyway. That's the good thing.” He said. 

“Who did you leave him with?”

“Its not important.” Schlatt said as he looked at a clock. It was getting late. “Don’t you have a curfew to catch? Your father will worry if you don’t get home.”

Tubbo stood. “Oh yeah.. Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem.” Schlatt said. “Oh, and don’t tell anyone I was nice, eh? I got a reputation.”

“Sure you do.” Tubbo said with a laugh before he left. 

And Schlatt stood there, his smile fading away. He could’ve told him.. But he didn’t. Damn it.

That night Tubbo visited Phil on his way home. He had to know. 

“Oh hey Tubbo! What brings you here at this hour?” Phil asked.

“Are you my actual dad?” Tubbo blurted out. Well.. No use in being subtle.

Phil paused, weighing the odds in his head. “No. I’m not.” He said finally.

“Its Schlatt, isn’t it?”

Phil nodded. “How’d you find out?”

“My horns started growing in. I.. I tired to get rid of them but ended up hurting myself on accident and Schlatt found me and helped and- He's the only other one with them.” 

“Come on, sit down. There's… A lot you need to know.”

Philza and Tubbo sat at the table, across from one another. Philzas hands were folded together on the table as he thought about where to start. 

“He loved you. He still does. You were probably like.. 4? Almost 5? A week after Christmas he brought you here. I still have the letter he left. You can read it if you want but in short, he struggled keeping things together, especially when you were born. Kids are hard to raise after all. He got into some shady business. Drug dealing and such, he never really told me what he did. But, some people really wanted him dead. And eventually they threatened you. So he gave you to me as a way to keep you safe. He would- heh- he would call me every now and then to check up on how you were. We lost contact for a long time after we moved here. And then… And then the rest is history. Him getting in office and such.” Philza explained. 

And Tubbo sat there, processing all the information that was just thrown at him. “I think I’m going to talk to him tomorrow.”

But tomorrow never came. 

No, “tomorrow” was pushed back, days, weeks. Tubbo just tried to figure out what he would say, how he would say it, contemplating everything that could happen. Until it was too late. 

And then he was in a drug van, knelt in front of his father, their hands grasped together. Tubbo didn’t care that he could practically feel the circulation in his hand being cut off from how hard it was held. No, his father was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Schlatt couldn’t really see at this point. His eyes were full of tears and his mind was blurry in pain and confusion. But he could see Tubbo. His boy. His son. 

“Love ya Tubs..”

“I love you too dad.”

And then his world faded to black.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Hell (I didn't really put any religious ideas behind it, but it seemed like a good idea), past death/mentions of death and the afterlife, slight mentions of alcohol and burning/melting, uh.. And Tommy being a snarky teenager because well.. Teenagers are mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter since it was more of a trial run of how I wanted to write the Glatt character. Maybe I'll post more of it one day.

When Glatt first came back to the world as a ghost, he couldn’t tell where he was. He didn’t know that in front of him was Tubbo, Tommy (to sock someone in the face if needed), and Quackity. He couldn’t see. All he knew was that there was air here. He could feel it in his ghostly lungs, the feeling burning his chest from the lack of it in the past few months. And he panicked. 

Instincts from his time in hell had returned. There, all you could really do for protection was get as small as possible, less surface area that way. And so the ghostly man crouched down, arms around the back of his neck. 

That's when he heard the voices. 

“You sure you brought back the right person? This doesn’t seem like Schlatt.” The first voice asked. 

“I’m sure. Dressed the same, looks more or less the same.” Came the second. 

“Uhhh guys? I don’t think he's okay. Are you alright Schlatt?” Then the third voice… He recognized that one. He couldn’t place where so he dug through the distant memories. Images of a young boy with fluffy brown hair and a love of bees. Name.. name.. What's his name… Tubbo.

He looked up.. At least what he thought was up. “Tubs? Is that you?” he asked the air. 

God he looked horrible. His horns had grown long enough to stab into his eyes, that had to hurt. His frame had turned thin in death, and a glowing crossed out heart hovered just in front of his chest. 

Tubbo shared a look with Tommy before crouching down by Glattt. “Yeah, its me. I’m here with Quackity and Tommy. Big Q brought you back!”

“Whos… Who are they? And what do you mean by back? No.. No this- this is still hell- fuck- I can’t go back! This is some trick- I can’t- I don’t- No this is still hell. I don’t know how you got here kid but this isn’t home. I hate to break it to you.” Glatt said, standing. It was strange to feel wind again. 

Tubbo placed his hand on Glatt, unlike Ghostbur, it didn’t go straight through. While the man looked transparent and instead of standing, he hovered, he could still be touched. Which seemed to make him stiffen, as if expecting a blow to the back of the head or something. 

And then it began to rain. The feeling of the water hurt, but it brought knowledge that he was indeed home. It didn’t rain in hell. 

Quackity watched as his ghost ex began to fizzle in the rain. Glatt didn’t remember him… All the shit he went through no longer survives in the memory of the abuser. The goat man still seemed to have his destructive personality though.

“Why don’t we head inside.” Quackity said.

But Glatt shook his head. “I’m staying out here. I missed the rain.’ He said.

“You’ll melt.”

“I’m dead. Can’t kill a ghost without going all exorcism on it. The rain just gives a little burn. But its nice.”

But alas, someone dragged him inside. He already missed it. 

“So what DO you remember?” said the first voice from before. 

Glatt shrugged. “I dunno man. Tubbo... Hell.. Myself.. Wilbur.. Phil? Yeah Phil..Uh.. I remember a fox and a van. And.. Toast.”

“Great we have another Ghostbur.” Voice one groaned. “I thought we were done with the amnesiac ghosts?”

“Tommy! Be nice. I know he wasn’t great when he was alive but.. Maybe he's changed.” Tubbo said. Ever the optimist. 

At least now Glatt had a name to the voice. Tommy. Maybe a friend of Tubbos? Yeah, that had to be it. That means the second voice had to be the Quackity guy. 

“Oh yeah- sure- The tyrant president and shit dad all of a sudden changed after a bit of time six feet under, or whatever the Americans say.” Tommy said. He still held a grudge after all this time. For good reason however. 

Tubbo sighed. He was angry too about what Schlatt did in his time alive. Quackity definitely was. But the poor ghost didn’t remember any of that. And clearly the afterlife punished him enough for it. 

“Maybe we need to step back for a bit. Let the ghost boy here regain his senses. It's been a while.” Quackity suggested. 

“I can’t see dipshit- sorry. I- I don’t know why I said that. But, anyway, I can’t see anything. Something up with my eyes.” Glatt had forgotten that it was his own horns that had blinded him. He had forgotten the pain of it a long time ago. 

Quackity grimaced. Maybe it was the same Schlatt after all. Same asshole as before, just with a few less memories, a bit of blindness, and replacing alcohol with rain.

Boy would this be one heck of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment, I love reading them! And I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you want to see more of these (I have like.. 8 google docs sooo), or even just comment in general. I love reading comments lol. Feel free to check out my other stuff here as well! Thanks!


End file.
